Volt & Sessurea: The Chance Meeting
by Sediera
Summary: What happens when a man who prides himself being a vigilante and catching the bad guys, meets a woman who isn't quite the bad rogue, but not quite the good one? Well, apparently a whole mess of things. (This is my first story posting on here so comments and criticisms appreciated but please don't hate XD)
1. The Medallion Theif

[ My friend and I do not own or even claim to own Paragon and its collection of heroes, villains, vigilantes and rogues. This story is to remember them, and what our own character's meant to us.]

_"Over the last few months, a series of heists have broken out. It has been confirmed that each heist has been committed by the same person, however, the pattern is unclear. From office buildings to museums, from jewelry stores, to labs. This perpetrator has been very erratic. Police urge heroes to help catch this thief, before-"_

The large screen T.V was clicked off by Jerold, chief of police. Ben watched as the man raked them all with a heated gaze, most likely lingering on him the most. Ben sighed as he saw his boss' face slowly turn to the tell-tale red, and with it came the usual lecture.

"Because this _thief_ has been making a fool of us. We now have to stoop so low as to ask the masks for help! I'm ashamed to even call myself the chief of this police branch if we can't even catch one single THEIF!" Jerold slammed the tack board, with the map of the city on it, behind him. Ben watched as a couple of red tacks fell off from the force, he then jerked his eyes back up as the chief continued.

"Now we know that it's only been concentrated on one certain part of Paragon City. So here's what I need you guys to do. I need you to find me the connections between each of these places and figure out what his next target is. Any questions? No? Good. DISMISSED." Ben sighed in relief, glad he didn't get called out this time during their little 'meeting'. He got up quickly to try to escape through the doorway with his fellow co-workers before he was remembered.

"Not you Armsfield." he heard the chief say behind him. Groaning slightly Ben turned around to face his chief.

"Yes sir?" he asked as politely as he could.

"Where's that report on the items that was stolen Armsfield? I wanted that on my desk yesterday and it _still_ hasn't been here."

"Well sir you actually just asked for it this morning and I-"

"And you what?! Thought you could slack off?! Not get it done and didn't think I wouldn't notice?!" Jerold snapped. Ben's cheeks began to heat up in anger.

"Sir! If you would let me finish, I would have said each of the items are classified as sensitive information! I only just now managed to gain access to the archives to see what they are!" Ben snapped back, and then realized what he's done and groaned to himself. _Great now I'll probably be taken off the case._

Jerold eyed Ben for a long moment, he then spoke, his voice dangerously low, "If you weren't my best investigator, I would have not only taken you off the case, but have also suspended your badge from the way you talked to me. However, since you seem to be the only one who knows how to do his job in this place...I won't. Just get me that report...now." Ben nodded once, knowing full well if he said anything else he would just get himself into more trouble. With a stiff back he turned and stalked out of the chief's office and stomped over to his own desk. Grumbling to himself he sat himself down and began to pull up the information on each of the stolen items. As he gathered the report together, he began to notice a pattern to each of the items. The owners themselves, and the places the heists took place was certainly different, however each of the items were high-value medallions, and the order they were stolen in proceeded from the highest quality to the lowest. However, the knowledge of such medallions is limited to only a few.

Ben rubbed his chin thinking for a moment, if he knew Paragon as well as he thought he did, he knew each medallion was a piece to a set, something he encountered with his mentor while he was still a sidekick. He drummed his fingers on the desk for a moment, the only next target the thief could be after is a pawnshop in Atlas park. Ben grinned to himself, as he gathered up the items, it should take the chief at least a day to figure out the next target, allowing him enough time to maybe stake out the place, and hopefully catch the thief in the act.

* * *

Volt, Ben's vigilantly identity, smirked to himself as he silently eased himself out of the hiding place he's been nearly all night. He watched at the slim figure silently dropped itself down to the ground and silently stalk over to the vault. He blinked suddenly when the thief flipped on the switch to the room in the back, and he got his first look, at the infamous medallion burglar, as he was now thought of the thief. He raised an eyebrow as he was confronted with not a man as he first thought, but a woman. _And a fine one at that._ He thought to himself as he took in her appearance.

If he was guessing the woman was around five-six, and her milk chocolate skin, and her interesting black spiked hair, were the only tings that stood out against the out fit she was wearing.

_ Damn fine outfit too, shows off that nice athletic physique..._ Volt blinked and shook his head _Snap out of it Volt, you have a job to do, you're here to arrest her, not admire her._ However, he couldn't help but admire her as she moved towards the vault, the black body suit she was wearing seemed to fit her like a second skin, emphasizing the smooth way she walked. He watched as the woman knelt in from of the vault and attached something to the top of it.

Volt frowned slightly, _That's no electronic vault there she's breaking into what's that device for? _His silent question was answered as there was a quiet beep, and a slight chuckle from the woman. _The alarm system on the vault itself huh?_ He continued watching as the woman pulled down something from her hair, _sunglasses_, Volt noticed. He then sharpened his attention as she began to turn the tumbler to the vault. Just as he heard the click and she opened the door, he shifted into his super speed and dashed around in front of her, snagging the medallion before she could take it. Volt then stopped behind the woman, the medallion hanging in his hand.

"Looking for this?" he asked, grinning. The woman paused for a moment before tuning around to face him, she put the shades back to the top of her head, looking at him with bright blue eyes, she then quirked an eyebrow, eying him up and down most likely taking in his one-piece suit made out of Kevlar material, he knew that the navy blue color stood out against the single gold bolt going from his shoulder to his belt. He continued to study her through he mask which hid his stormy-gray eyes through one-way lenses.

She tipped her head to the side, "Mhm, the question is, what's it gonna take for you ta let that go?" her voice was smooth with a slight burr to it, like he would come across in people in more run down areas in a city.

"Sorry, but all you'll be getting is some good time in the slammer." Volt told her, watching her reaction to what she would to. He was surprised when instead of getting panicked or angry, the woman smirked at him, amusement in her eyes.

"Sorry boyo, I don't do jail. Bad on my rep ya know?" Her tone was teasing, as if she was making light of the situation.

Volt's grin got wider, "I think you just sullied it a lot more. Now come quietly and maybe you won't serve as bad as a sentence." In truth he really didn't want to bring her in, something about the woman didn't seem like a really bad criminal.

The woman laughs, he couldn't understand where she got this confidence, "Can't do that either. I don't do anything 'quietly'."

Volt blinked, and then sighed slightly, cracking his neck and knuckles, "Well, I hope the owner of this shop can pay for the damages..." he trailed off, taking in the most likely priceless artifacts the back had. _And I really hope I don't hurt her too much, she doesn't seem like the type to take a hard hit._

He blinked when the woman looked around as well, "Hmn... fight ya in here? Like hell. And damage all these pretty lil' things? Nah, nah..." The woman winked at him then with an amazing burst of speed that he wasn't expecting she ran and jumped back up into the air vent she dropped down from in the first place.

"I don't think so boyo." her voice drifted back to him from the vent itself. Volt blinked at her sudden exit then rubbed his chin, before laughing slightly, recognizing the fact she didn't want to leave to much of a mess.

"I guess not, but I still can't leave ya so..." he gathered kinetic energy beneath his feet, allowing him to jump up to the vent as well, building up electric energy in his arms, he sent a minor discharge through the vent. However, after a moment of silence, he looked into the vent expecting her body to be paralyzed, instead he was faced with an empty vent, and a distant square patch of moonlight, most likely leading up to the roof top. Volt blinked a couple of times, surprised she could move that quickly. _She didn't seem like a person with super speed..._ he mused as he shimmied into the vent and speed crawled though it, in an attempt to catch up with her.

Volt grunted slightly as he pulled himself up onto the rooftop, and was met with the woman standing there, pulling on some fingerless leather gloves. She looked over her shoulder at him and threw him a smile.

"Well ya quick one ain't ya?" her tone still held that teasing note to it. Volt flashed her his most charming smile before charging his super speed to slide behind her to grab her arm and twist it up behind her. _Just end it quickly, can't afford to drag it out with this woman, she's too...distracting. _Yet, Volt blinked in shock as he found his arm being grabbed and for a brief moment he was looking up into the sky before he slammed onto the roof.

"Now, now. Don't ya go underestimatin' me boyo." Her face appeared above his, smirking slightly. Volt blinked again before jumping up, dropping into a combat ready stance, as he did so he noted the woman skipped back slightly to let him up. Volt never dropped his grin, usually he just wore it, but now he was really beginning to enjoy himself.

"Dealt with speedsters before eh? Not like me beautiful." Volt winked at her, not being able to help himself, it just seemed so natural. He then threw a lightning fast snap kick towards her head, empowering it with kinetic energy.

_ I sure hope you're a good fighter beautiful, else this might hurt a bit and damage that pretty face. _

Just as he hoped, she blocked his attack, taking the brunt of it with her forearms as she brought them up to defend her face. However, due to the fact he also put a bit of a kinetic energy behind it, she ended up sliding back. For a brief moment he could have sworn he saw a flash of irritation in her eyes, but then it was gone too quickly for him to be sure.

The woman smirked, "I have to admit that ya be quicker than most. But I've dealt with you're kind before." He watched as she dropped into her own combat ready stance, and at that moment he realized he might be outclassed when it came to martial arts.

She then winked at him, "Else I would've been caught a long time ago." Volt nodded, and smirked slightly.

_She most likely it a very good martial artist though I don't recognize that stance, although... _ His thought drifted off as he scanned her up and down briefly, her stance was loose, but seemed to hold power, like a cat in waiting.

_ I got to say... her form.._ He then shook his head, _ snap out of it Volt, fight don't admire. _

Although a part of him, that was quickly growing, didn't want to fight her at all. Despite that he charged his speed once more and moved in quickly enough to send a low sweep kick at her ankle.

_ Just.. immobilize her..then I can talk to her... ask her about the medallions... do my job..._

Volt was surprised though when instead of dodging she took his attack, and winced slightly thinking he would hear the crack of her ankle. So he was a bit surprised when instead of falling, she used his energy behind the attack and did a kind of side flip, landing on her hands to deliver her own sweep kick towards his head. Volt was glad he still had his speed charged, else if he was a fraction of a second later he would have gotten smacked right in the head.

He hopped to his feet, grinning widely, "You're a great fighter beautiful." _And now I don't want to fight you either. _He watched as she pushed herself up with her hands, and landed on her feet, she then smirked at him.

"Ain't too bad yourself boyo, though your speed is a bit of a problem." She tapped her chin, and Volt watched as she looked around a little confused, "Can't exactly turn this into a game of tag either..." she looked at him with a smile, "considering you would win."

Volt mentally sighed to himself, _I'm done, I just can't fight her anymore._

He then grinned at her again and sped behind her, but now that he practically lost the intent to fight her, now he just wanted to talk, "And that's how I take in the bad guys! Although you don't seem that bad to me beautiful. Perhaps we could... work something out." _Please, please please be interested. _

He watched as she crossed her arms, her back still too him, she then looked over her shoulder at him raising an eyebrow.

"Oh? And what can ya possibly have ta interest me hmn?" she sounded curious at least. Volt tapped his chin for a moment, before an idea came to mind.

"I got it! If you, with your talents, help me out with my cases, I'll spare you being placed into the system. Not a bad deal, huh beautiful?" Volt smiled to himself, he would definitely be able to keep his end of the bargain. He backed up some as she turned around to face him, her arms still crossed; he then watched as she tipped her head to the side as if considering his deal.

"Hmmmn... help ya in turn of ya not turnin' me in?" she grinned at him, "Sounds like a good deal to me. Although now I'm going to have to send them back earlier than I meant ta." For one brief moment, Volt wondered if she meant the medallions. Shaking off the thought, he snickered and handed her a slip of directions on it.

"Drop by my place beautiful, and we could talk business. And maybe have a bit of fun while we're at it." he winked and zoomed off, pausing briefly too look back, but she was already gone. Volt sighed to himself.

_ I sure hope I didn't make a wrong choice._


	2. Striking up the deal

_ Did she get lost? No.. she doesn't seem the type to get lost. _Volt sighed and looked at the clock once more. Two hours passed since he ran into the woman who was stealing the medallions, and yet she has still to arrive.

_She probably thought I was gullible, waited till I was gone to finish the job._ Volt scowled, slamming his fist into the wall.

_Idiot, why did I have to be such an idiot?_ He berated himself, _I'll just have to catch her next time. And this time actually arrest her._

As he was thinking to himself, Volt began to strip out of his suit, not really thinking about going to his room to do it since he lived alone. In hindsight, he probably should have moved to his room because the next thing he knew Volt was looking at the woman, standing in his doorway, eying him up and down.

"Well no wonder ya can keep your end of the bargain. Ya be a cop anyways." She tipped her head to the side, "Well, from what I know, ya be Ben Armsfield to be precise am I right?" Volt blinked at her several times. He then could have face palmed himself right then and there. _Well... fuck. Why does it seem I carry bad luck around with me like a shadow?_ Volt complained mentally as he tried to hop back into his suit, albeit awkwardly, all the while aware that the woman was standing there amused.

"Well while ya try to...fix that problem of yours I'm gonna borrow your shower, mine's broken." He heard her say. Volt blinked and watched her as she walked to his spare bathroom as if she knew exactly where to go, still awkwardly hopping about trying to get his suit pants and mask back on.

"Damnit, damnit, damnit.." he was muttering, until her heard her say that, ".. wait WHAT?!" Volt nearly fell as he tried to follow her. He then groaned as he heard the click of the lock in the bathroom door.

"Borrowing one of your bathrooms boyo. Are you deaf?" Her voice came back to him, smothered mostly by the door. A moment later he heard running water, evidence she was indeed going to use his shower. Volt cursed under his breath, and after a few more agonizing moments of struggling to put his suit back on, he finally managed it.

_I sure hope she isn't naked... not that would be completely bad but still..._ Volt thought to himself as he kicked down the door to the bathroom, "Seriously? Entering unannounced to use my shower when we have business to attend to?" he snapped as he kicked down the door. Volt blinked a couple of times as he watched pull her head out from under the water and grab a towel, drying off her hair and shutting off the water. He had to blink a few more times to make sure he wasn't hallucinating any fantasies, but no, her outfit stayed the same.

_ And I thought her body suit was amazing..._ Volt thought as he took her in. She wore jeans that were a deep navy blue, that came up to rest snug around her hips, and what seemed like deep purple tribal designs came up the outside of her pants legs. Since she had her back to him, He got a full view of her bare back. From the top of her shoulder blades, two black Chinese dragon heads started, and trailed down the spine of her back, all the way down, the tails entwining at the end of her spine. The tattoos were only interrupted by a band of deep purple leather, her bra strap, he realized. He watched as she finished drying her hair, revealing blue and purple highlights he didn't see the last time they met.

"You try wearing a body suit and be a chick boyo. The thing doesn't breath." Her tone was chiding, and she didn't seem the least bit embarrassed he barged in on her half-dressed. Volt blinked again before spinning quickly on his heel, and tapped his foot in an impatient manner.

"Fine, fine. Whatever, Just make it quick okay?" _ This woman is too distracting._ Volt thought to himself as he glanced back again, catching a glance of her shrugging on a black leather motorcycle jacket with the sleeves cut off, though it still showed a good part of her lower back, he quickly turned back around. He then blinked when he felt someone push against his back.

"Well then, let's talk." She replied, pushing him out of his own bathroom. Volt sighed and dashed over to the couch, for a moment he despaired over the fact his apartment was so bare, save for a few files and an old faded photo. _Quit it Volt, she's only here to help with the case. Nothing more nothing less._ But he wanted it to be more, even though he hardly knew the woman he was drawn to her. _Dammit Volt quit it, she's way out of your league and you're probably not even her type._ He mentally sighed to himself as he watched her saunter after him, carrying some long boot socks which she proceeded to put on as she leaned against the wall in front of his doorway, the jacket hanging open, leaving in full view the leather bra top. Volt groaned to himself, _She'll be the death of me._

"So what all do I have ta help ya with?" Her question jolted him out of the dangerous thoughts he was having. He blinked, the gestured to a case file on a desk, now that they were talking business he could focus, for the most part. The file was already open and held a picture of a break in, unfortunately he couldn't find any picture with the criminals themselves.

"This particular heist happened a few nights ago, however its actually been a series of heists happening in several Longbow tech development labs. I think Arachnos is behind it but I can't be too sure." He glanced up as she pulled on her last motorcycle boot and folded the pant leg over it. She then walked over and picked up the file in front of him. He watched as she flipped through the file, her brow furrowing in concentration.

"Hmn... no video records of who broke in?" she glanced at him and he shook his head, she tsked and went back to examining the file, "And the list of things stolen... mainly items used to enhance a human, advance cyber implants, suits of experimental armor..." she whistled slightly, "They don't seem ta be holdin' back."

Volt nodded, "The list is pretty extensive. Long story short, Arachnos might have a new person on their payroll." he watched as she frowned and then shook her head surprisingly.

"Sloppy... if they are a new group they're being sloppy. Usually the Arachnos are a bit more careful in their heists..." her frown got deeper, "This list... don't seem right..." he then blinked as she snapped the file close and looked at him, "Mind if I borrow this for a bit? I need to look up something." Volt shrugged slightly, _Didn't expect her to be this knowledgeable..._ he mused. "Whatever you need. I haven't had to deal much with Arachnos up here in Paragon. I got an extra room if you need a place to stay." _Right might as well tell her you're single and desperate you idiot._ Volt berated himself, _Why the hell did I have to offer that? _Volt was both relieved and disappointed that she shook her head and smiled at him as she walked out.

"Nah, I got my own place set up around here." She then waved the files at him as she opened the door. "I'll get ya better detail come mornin'. Expect them on your desk if I don't run into ya tomorrow." Volt flashed her his most charming smile as she winked at him.

"Wouldn't doubt it beautiful." He muttered as she walked out, fading from sight as she did so. He then blinked right after she shut his door.

"Wait... she better not mean my work desk... at my job..."

* * *

Ben walked over to his living room sipping at his coffee as he absentmindedly watched the news. He blinked and turned up the volume however when he saw the special report come in.

_"In a strange turnaround, each owner of an item stolen has found their possession usually sitting right inside their own homes. Each had a note attached that said: 'I set out what I wanted to do, therefore I return this to you.' There has been no confirmation whether this is the same person who stole the items in the first place."_

Ben frowned slightly, leaning closer to the TV in perplexity, rubbing his chin at the report while taking a sip of his coffee, "Wonder if she's the one who left those notes..." he wondered out loud. A flash of what she said last night suddenly came to him.

_ 'Although now I'm going to have to send them back earlier than I meant ta.' _Ben frowned slightly, _didn't think she actually meant the medallions...huh._ He sighed finishing his coffee and got up to put away the dishes, when he heard the news switch over.

_"In other news, Mickey Beat, one of the hottest DJ's around have decided to visit our fair city, and has confirmed she'll be opening her Wandering Club tonight. Right here in Atlas Park"_

Ben shook his head shutting off the TV and went over to the doorway shrugging on his casual fall jacket sighing.

"Why can't they ever focus on the important stuff?" He muttered as he tucked his wallet and phone into his pockets. Locking the door to his apartment behind him he then tucked his keys into his pocket as well as he trotted down the stairs in his apartment building and outside.

Ben strolled down the street of his neighborhood which was thankfully not too far from his job. It was a quiet neighborhood and rarely had too much trouble with gangsters so he was a little surprised when he saw the woman. She was leaning against a building wall in the way of his path, but it wasn't so much of where she was but more of what she was wearing. Starting from the top, her black pixie-cut hair was weighed down by headphones she had on, to which she was bobbing her head to whatever music she was listening to, and she had on some dark one-way lenses sunglasses. Her milk-chocolate skin stood out against the stark-white tank top she was wearing. She wore cargo pants held up by interestingly a chain, or a belt that looked like a chain. Her outfit was completed with combat boots that her pants were strangely tucking into.

Ben furrowed his brow, _Odd she seems...familiar._ Unable to shake the feeling he perked an eyebrow as he walked closer, then it hit him who she might be.

"Say...aren't you that new DJ in town?" he asked. He watched as she pulled something out of her pocket, maybe her music player, and pulled her headphones down to around her neck. She then turned her head to him pushing up her sunglasses to rest on top of her head staring at him with startlingly familiar bright blue eyes.

"Mickey Beat's the name, playin' out tunes is my game. How can I help you?" she asked with a smile, her voice also strangely familiar. He kept his brow perked and his hands in his pockets with a casual sway. Then Ben blinked and a flash of realization came to him, _It couldn't be.. the woman from last night?_ But it was, her eyes were to familiar and her smile was just on the edge of that familiar smirk.

_Well...one way to find out... _"I think you already have helped me, if you are who I think you are." he said. Her smile turned fully into a smirk and she raised an eyebrow at him.

"You're a quick one. Here." Ben blinked as she picked up a satchel next to her and tossed it at him, without thinking he caught it, "But don't go blabbing because I know _several_ ways to ruin your job without exposing who you are." Ben grinned at her as he slid the strap onto his shoulder as he thought about his boss.

"I'd say so, my boss hates me as much as it is. I don't think it would be that hard." Ben smiled wryly at that thought. He then paused searching for something else to talk about, anything to delay his way to work.

"So..you're going into that club tonight right? Real nice place...good luck. Lord knows I can't afford to get in." He could have smacked himself. _Going to the club? Of course she is you idiot she owns the damn place!_ Ben was jolted out of his thoughts when she pushed something into his hand. Looking down at them they were tickets of some sort.

"Can't have that. One's a season pass as long as my club's open. The others are just one-time tickets. The pass is for is for you. I want to see you tonight mkay?" his heart skipped a beat when she said that and he blinked a couple of times unsure what to say.

"Uhm... wow! Thanks. I would say that you'd like to see me just for the sake of it.." she arched an eyebrow at him, "but it probably has something to do with the files don't it?" Ben mentally sighed at himself, _You.. are so hopeless._ He berated, but his heart skipped another beat as she winked at him, pulling down her shades and sliding her headphone back on.

"Possibly, but at the same time, it's not like I don't like showing off my club." She said, then gave him a casual wave, pressing a button on her music player she sauntered past him and down the street in the opposite direction he was going. Ben watched her for a bit grinning, before glancing at the tickets in his hand and striding towards his job.

_At least now I have something to look forward to tonight._


	3. Getting Down to Business

The day passed way too slowly for Ben. Since the medallion thefts stopped and all the items returned, the only problem was catching the thief. But, the places that had cameras showed no evidence anyone even entered, which meant it might have been on a loop, and there was no prints, boot tracks, or anything to even hint that someone broke in. The tracking dogs couldn't even pick up a scent which Ben found the oddest. As they were searching Ben couldn't help but let his mind wander over to Micky.

That woman was just mysterious and odd herself. For someone who was stealing things, its strange that she even took such a job that attracted so much attention from the press. And her knowledge she showed last night told Ben she's been at it for quite some time. What confused him the most was that how he haven't even heard of her before. Then again, he didn't even know her rouge name in the first place.

_I really need to find that out soon._ Ben mused as he walked to the warehouse district of Atlas Park. As Ben approached the entrance to the club, the first thing he noticed was the two rather large bouncers in front of the door. If he had to estimate, both were at least six feet tall, possibly only a couple inches under.

_And I thought I was fit..._ He thought as he eyed the bouncers, the men were practically the definition of buff. He saw a couple of women in the line, the rather _long_ line, giving the bouncers a rather longing look. Ben sighed as he got closer, the mix of hip hop and other music he couldn't describe got louder as he made his way to the back of the line. _This is why I don't like clubs. _Ben grumbled mentally, sighing and cracking his back as he waited in the back of the line, the season pass held in his hand.

About five minuets in waiting in the line, he felt someone tap him on the shoulder, a rather deep voice soon followed after, "Are you Ben Armsfield?" Ben glanced behind him and sighed again, as his field of view was met with a rather large bouncer. He turned looking up at the man, who was practically a full head above him.

"Yeah. What's wrong?" he asked. He blinked as the bouncer made a motion with his hand to follow.

"Boss said to look out for you. Said when you arrive to make sure you get in asap. Boss doesn't like to be kept waiting." The man rumbled. Ben couldn't help but grin slightly as the man explained. _So Mickey left a watch out for me hmm?_ Following the bouncer, Ben strode into the crowded club. He stuck as close to the bouncer as he could, but a couple of times he had to gently push some people out of the way, nearly getting hit by one. Going up the stairs, the bouncer led him to a private room, slightly above the main dance floor. Gratefully Ben walked into the posh booth room, some of music mostly dimming to the deep thrumming of the base.

Ben looked at Mickey who was lounging on one of the couches, eating a buffalo wing. _She sure isn't a picky eater. _ Ben thought as he watched her finish the wing, lick her fingers clean, then wipe them off.

"Thanks Jack. You can go." she said as she motioned the bouncer to leave. The large man nodded and left.

She then looked at him arching an eyebrow, "So, what do you think about my club?" Ben looked around the private lounge, noticing an elevator, then her looked out to the dance floor below.

"..Impressive." he said nodding in approval, rubbing his chin a bit, "Fame must be pretty awesome for you huh?" Ben couldn't help but be a bit surprised when she rolled her eyes getting up to walk over to the elevator that he noticed earlier.

"Fame has it's uses." she explained as she rapidly punched in several buttons, too quick for him to follow, "But sometimes I find it annoying. Amazing how dense some people are." the elevator door silently slid open and she stepped in, gesturing for Ben to follow. "But there is something I wanna show you."

He gladly strode in after her into the elevator, easing a huff of pleasure. _Even in her private booth the club is way too crowded for me...and obnoxious. _"That so? Well I wonder what that could be." _What does she plan on showing me? The sound system? _The elevator doors slid shut with a slight _whoosh. _ He watched as she pressed the only button on the panel, and felt the brief moment of vertigo as the elevator began to move downwards. The sounds of the club was noticeably muted inside.

"Well the main reason why I even chose this warehouse in the first place." she smirked as she explained, "I just _love_ how scientists whose money dries up leaves their secret labs abandoned for anyone to use." she glances at him, "Also, from now on, if you come over to the club at night, or during the days, use the backdoor." Ben couldn't help but smile when she said it.

"Very impressive! Better than my cheaper than dirt apartment. Nice set up, never far from your job. Or...Passion I should assume, yes?" He had to keep his jaw from dropping when he fist looked at the lab when the elevator doors opened.

Before him was sort of like an open apartment, sort of. One half looked like a living room of any apartment, with a couch, coffee table, sitting on a rug, even a TV. Behind it was a bar counter top, and a kitchenette set-up. The other half made Ben feel like he walking into a technological lair. One corner even had five huge computer screens, all the size of TV's stationed in front of a desk and a holo-keyboard. _Now I feel like a broke college student again... _ he thought as he looked around, having a bit of trouble shaking the feeling off.

"DJ'ing is just a hobby. Something as a cover job so to say. This set up is actually payment from a previous employer of min. Nice gal, good friend." Ben followed her as she walked to the corner with the five large computer screens. As the approached he noticed there was actually separate things going on each screen.

Ben blinked as he watched what seemed like files flick through on of the screens, "Nice setup ya got here beautiful. Experienced detective much?" He twitched slightly in surprise when she snorted slightly.

"Detective? Please, I'm different." she turns to smirk at him, "I'm a hacker, and one of the best around." his heart skipped a beat when she winked at him. _Will you stop reacting to her like that?!_ Ben scolded himself, coming back to the present when she motioned to the large computer screens behind her, "All high-quality computer by the way. They are scanning the information on what you gave me last night, and new information that I've uhm.. acquired." She snickers slightly and Ben arched an eyebrow.

"Acquired? Riiiight..but how you got it isn't important." _Not like I haven't worked with hackers before._ Ben thought as he leaned closer to one of the computer screens that displayed a digital copy of his case file, "Whatcha got for me?" Ben had to move over a bit as she came up beside him and touched the screen, the moment she did several pieces of the copy were highlighted. He then watched her as she repeated the process with the other computer screens. Each case had parts of it highlighted, Ben watched in awe as the highlighted parts came together on the central screen.

"These are other cases." Mick explained as she went around to each screen, "Like I said, the heists in the Longbow labs were too sloppy to be Arachnos, so I thought to look into other places. What I dug up was rather interesting to say the least. It wasn't just Longbow who's gotten hit, but also Arachnos labs themselves, and some other high-tech companies as well." She motioned to the middle screen that was pulling the highlighted parts into a semblance of a file.

Ben leaned forward and began scanning the information, _This woman is a -lot- better than most hackers I work with..this is some pretty detailed stuff...even in Longbow as well..where does she get this information?_

"Right. So than, this guy is ripping off both sides of the coin. He must have some major resources to pull that off and not get busted by Positron or Black Scorpian." In the corner of his eye he say Mick nod, then tap out something on a keyboard next to her. The report vanished from the screen and Ben was about to protest when he heard the sounds of a printer. He turned and watched as Mick picked up the pages printed out and handed the compiled information.

"Here, review this while I do a bit more digging..." she paused as he took the report, and Ben looked at her curiously as what he could think of only as panic? Flitted through her eyes. So quick, that if he wasn't looking at her, he was sure he would have missed it, "Though..I'm -really- hoping that it isn't what I think it is..."

Ben plopped into a nearby swivel chair, scanning the various article of stolen goods. He also too a good look at the dates to try to detect a pattern. _Some months apart..others only weeks..._ He mused, _There doesn't seem to be a pattern when it comes to the heists themselves but the stolen goods are reletivly similar._ He then casually glanced back up at Mick who was staring intently at the other computer screens her brows furrowed and her blue eyes intent.

"What _do_ you think it is exactly?" he asked, watching her as she studied the reports as they flashed onto the screens rapidly. She barely turned her head towards him to acknowledge his question.

"I'll have to look more but... I have some suspicions..." she answered before suddenly walking away from the computer screens and over to an intercom not to far away. Ben watched her curiously and she cleared her throat before pressing a button and spoke into it, her rough burr becoming more pronoucned than it usually was.

"Hey there party-goers, things have come up and it looks like I'll be cutting the party short tonight. I'd like to thank everyone for coming. This is the last hour so I hope you enjoy the tunes." She then removed her finger from the button and sighed, "That'll help..."

Ben blinked in surprise from her sudden announcement, glancing backwards towards the elevator. _Is someone coming...? _ He wondered as he looked back over to her with a semi-concerned look.

"Ya don't need to cut your grand openeing short for this. Keep it goin' if you need to." Mick shook her head as she walked past him to a door to his right, near the kitchen area.

"There's been a recent heist, look at the date, last page." She opened the door and disappears into the room. Obligingly Ben looked down at the report, fliping to the lats page to see what she was talking about.

_Yesterday?! At another Longbow lab? But..how come I haven't heard of this yet?_ Ben thought furiously as he continued examining the file. _Nano technology was stolen this time huh? Control chips for the suits of armor..or the plans at least, that was stolen. This..is not looking good at all. _

"Whoever was doing this...they're tech savy. I mean really, who else could jack this type of chip from the Longbow?" he asked, scowling heavily. Ben turned in the swivel chair when he hard her walking out answering his question. She was in that outfit she was wearing last night..again.

_Why..why the leather jaket? _He lameted as she walked out, pulling a towel off her hair which caused it to spike straight up.

"Someone with my skills, but is straight up on the Villain's side, that's who. But he isn't with any company that I can figure out.. just a freelancer, but..for villains." Mick walked over to the sofa and plopped down on it, pulling on some socks. Ben blinked then realized something, _Wait... that's..that's her..rogue suit. She's going somewhere. Well she's not leaving me behind, even if she's been helpful...she's still a crook. No matter how beautiful. _Ben nodded, both to himself and to her explanation, he then tapped his wrist watch and in a very cliché change (which he is beginning to be very regretful of) he made a mini whirlwind spin, changing from clothes to costume.

"Yeah. Probably based in the Rogue Isles." He suggested as she turned to eye him up and down, taking in the fact he changed into costume as well.

"Are you tagging along with me boyo?"

He grins, "Depends. Where are you headed?"

She smirked slightly and walked over to the elevator, "To see someone who keeps tabs on the ins and outs of Rogue Isles while I'm not th-" she was cut off by a loud boom and the panicked screams of the club-goers.

"...Nevermind...sounds like she found me."


End file.
